custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Board of Administration/Board of Trustees Reformation
This is sort of important. I, as well as a few other "staff" members (b'crats, admins, and rollbacks) have discussed this for a while. I originally wanted to reveal this later, but it will likely be forgotten after some time. What I am suggesting is an actual "staff" for the wiki. The wiki is mainly run by Slice, but otherwise, the rest of the administration is just a group of scattered sysops and bureaucrats. Would this, currently by the code name of "Board of Administration", or, "BOA", be created, all of you should know it is NOTHING like a big "corps" group in which the admins rule. It's a (not) well known fact that something like this, the BOT, or Board of Trustees, existed previously. It was crushed by the Matoran Council Chamber by popular vote. However, if this new "BOA" was approved, the Council chamber would remain. All users would still have say in stuff. But it's not like everyone can focus on administrative action. Slice is our "BOA" right now, but when he departs, it's all up to the rest of us. The BOA would discuss how to deal with certain troubling members, as well as organize Matoran Council Chamber poll votes. Also, I'm not trying to run the wiki with this. Two b'crats, whose names I will keep anonymous just in case, agree with me in this operation, as well as a number of other users. Still, I want a vote on this. Shadowmaster 19:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Voting For #'Shadowmaster' 19:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #SubAqua 19:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #'J97 Auditore' 19:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 22:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #-Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 22:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Against #For the reasons stated below. [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] #Our current system of administration works fine now. We don't need this. #ODST! 22:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #'Varkanax39' 23:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 08:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments Just to reiterate, this is NOT a Admin > Normal users board. The BOA will discuss troubling users, things that admins should be concerned about (for example, Matoran Council chamber stuff, the BOA will arrange these votes). Shadowmaster 19:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You've said that the BOA will discuss "things that admins should be concerned about", but of those, you've only given two examples. The first is "organize Matoran Council Chamber poll votes"; quite frankly, it seems that the community is doing a good enough job of that on their own, so I don't see the need to create a board of admins to deal with that. Indeed, the whole point of the Chamber is that people get to organize votes themselves; admins shouldn't be required to deal with that part of the process. The second point, discussing troubling members, is something that I do agree that administrators should have an active role in. However, I once again don't understand why this needs an official board to take care of it if this is the only real reason for this group to exist. Administrators are perfectly capable of communicating without that; that's what user talk pages are for. To conclude: I see no function which you suggest be run by a Board that is not already being handled well already. Unless you can provide further reasons for having a board, I'm afraid that I won't support this. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 20:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You realize it's being "handled well" by you, right? You honestly think the wiki will remain like this when you leave? Also, by this logic, all of WM doesn't need its admins arranging meetings as well. Shadowmaster 20:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :WM operates under a different set of rules, and the topics of discussion in the staff meetings are for the most part not those that you've brought up here. And regarding your point on what will happen to the wiki once I leave: vandalism reversion is happening, all the time. That's what we have rollbacks for. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 20:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) For the record, THESLICER IS NOT THE BOA. Have you not seen my contributions after I became a sysop? Have you not seen any other admin edit? And I'd much rather a Board of Trusties. >_> --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 08:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, TDG. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 14:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) "The BOA will discuss troubling users, things that admins should be concerned about" - admins are just normal users with a little power to get things like blocking and deleting done. Therefore, there is no reason that all users shouldn't discuss things like troubling users. -- Join the club -- Kingcjc 15:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I do happen to believe that SM has put some of this in the wrong words. I would not just limit myself to the two aforementioned statements. If it were me, I'd also use it to make announcements to the public, instead of having all of that go trough you, Slicer, as that is how things go currently. Also, TDG, I know you are a very capable sysop, because otherwise you wouldn't have to become one in the first place. But, as time passes, more admins happen to get lost in activity. We can't just keep appointing new admins constantly, due to a lack of the previous ones right? Because as things are now, you, J97 sand Slicer are the actual staff in function, surrounded by a few rollbackers such as myself. Also, instead of just discussing troubling users, which is something we are pretty capable of, from my point of view, we should maybe also use it to discuss the direction this community is headed, for instance, a new design layout for the site, or a way of categorising our articles, to just name somehing, as I can't think of something better at the moment. Maybe it wouldalso be a place where all the voting could take place, instead of all the articles we have now dedicated to just that. --SubAqua 16:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::They are all good points, but we don't need a board for those reasons. Yes, most of the admins disappear (curse of the admins :P), but now, I feel, that they'll be demoted quite quickly and more active users will be promoted in their place. It's really no problem/burden to the community by doing this. Take Slice for example, he possibly the stayed active the longest time after his promotion - and he's not just vanishing. In conclusion, I still disagree with the BOA because we do not need a group of special users when we've got a good admin team. The BOT on the other hand... --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 06:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC)